Yale Pathology Tissue Services (YPTS) Shared Resource, sited in the Departs of Pathology is a longstanding shared resource providing broad tissue services to the Cancer Center and beyond. The Mission of YPTS is to provide the maximum amount and quality of human tissue for research at Yale University without impacting diagnostic quality, accuracy and safety in anatomic pathology. The service is structured into a modular architecture that integrates tissue procurement & distribution (TPD), developmental histology (DH), and clinical trials tissue services (GTTS). The TPD Module has nearly 50 standard operating procedures (SOPs) for collection of specific fresh tissue resources. About V4 of these protocols serve 12 YCC members representing about 30% of usage. The DH Module provides a range of histology services from standard tissue processing to quantitative analysis, whole slide imaging tissue microarray construction and analysis and laser capture microdissection. This facility has supported 71 YGC member users from all research programs, which represents about 29% of overall use. The GTTS module is a new addition to the resource since starting in 2010. Its function is to serve requests for tissue from cooperative group or other clinical trials that request a block or a portion of a block from the original diagnostic sample. The division reviews the original material and then ships cores of tissue blocks or recut slides to the requesting institutions. Their services are used by 6 YCC members representing about 26% of their usage. The facility is operated lead by Dr. David Rimm, assisted by Dr. Alex Vortmeyer. Each division has a technical director and there are 12 other physicians or technicians on the staff. Future plans include a move to a new larger laboratory and addition of new services included services in a CLIA certified lab and quantitative immunofluorescence services.